Dinner
by Robin2
Summary: ... emily invites the dugreys over for dinner on one friday night... how things go... trory w/ other possible pairings...
1. School and Dinner

Title: Dinner  
  
Pairings: Rory/Tristan, maybe some Paris/Jess and some Loralei/Luke.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in it, well unless I add a new one in. believe me if I owned CMM. well lets just say. that's not G rated. haha.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is like my first real Gilmore Girls fanfic, cuz the other one I hated but I'm liking the way I started this story and stuff. Well tell me whatcha think. I dunno what should happen so give me ideas and ill post soon. cuz I have a long weekend. ill try to post soon if you R&R. k bb!  
  
Well onto the story.  
  
*Ugh, why is it that I have so much hw?* Rory thought as she stepped out of her 3rd period class with atleast 3 hours of work ahead of her. "Damnit," she muttered to herself.  
  
"My virgin ears, Mary," she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see a smirking Tristan.  
  
"What are you doing here, stalking or something?" Rory asked, annoyed.  
  
"How'd you know, Mary," he said, his smirk growing bigger. She let out a sigh of annoyance and started walking to the library.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked stopping and turning to Tristan.  
  
"Because you're fun to annoy," he said leaning in, smirking.  
  
"Ugh, you are soooo annoying, god go away," she said, rolling her eyes as she walked off.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" he said from behind her.  
  
"Not, if you're there," she said, making her way into the library, waving behind her. Tristan stood there as she disappeared into the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drinking a diet coke, Rory did her homework in the very deserted library. She put down the drink and got up from her seat. Looking around the room, she walked over to an aisle of books and started skimming through them. She went to the next aisle, finding an interesting book and opening it to the front cover, starting to read the description.  
  
A hand went over her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"  
  
She shuddered at the closeness the speaker has spoken. He uncovered them. "Well, you're no fun. You didn't guess." he said smirking.  
  
She turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. "Well, I didn't really want to hear the words. You aren't exactly my favorite person," she said, putting the book back and returning to her seat at the table. Tristan took a seat across from her and leaned in.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" he said, smiling.  
  
"More importantly, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up from the book she had in her hand.  
  
"You do realize that the bell rang like and hour ago," he said.  
  
"Yes, I am aware... I'm not that oblivious. I have a free period," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, me too," he said, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh, joy," she said, sarcastically, getting back to her work. She heard no reply and smiled to herself, knowing she had won. Reading her book, she could feel his gaze on her. She quickly looked up. "What?" she said, finding him gone. She looked around, trying to find him. "Weird," she mumbled to herself, sitting back down and getting back to her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maaary?" Tristan whined as he walked into the library.  
  
Rory heard Tristan's voice and picked up her stuff. She quietly walked into a corner of the library and hid there, hoping he wouldn't find her.  
  
"Where are you Mary?" Tristan called out. She sighed. She had hoped he would have given up and left. She just didn't want to deal with him right now. *Please go away* she though, hoping he'd just leave so she could get back to her work. While she had been thinking Tristan had crept up behind her. He slowly moved his hand to her shoulder and tapped it. She jumped up, startled.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered to herself. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want, Tristan?"  
  
"Well, Mary, I was going to tell you that the bell rang a long time ago and that you probably missed the bus," he said smirking.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit! Doesn't the bell ring in here, ugh, crap!" she yelled. "Now, how am I going to get home?" Tristan smirked. "Oh, no. I am not going with you to my house. I can call my mom."  
  
"But Mary, it's so much easier if I take you," he said taking a step closer.  
  
"Tristan... oh fine, you can take me," she said gathering up her things.  
  
"Who said I offered," he said, laughing.  
  
"Ugh, you are completely and utterly impossible!" she said, letting out a cry of frustration.  
  
"I try," he said, smirking.  
  
"I know you do, you try to make my life a living hell," she said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Um, hello! I need to call my mom," she said in a knowingly tone.  
  
"Oh, I'll drive you," he said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Wow, Tristan. I'm flattered but I'm ok, I'd rather walk home then spend more than 30 minutes in the same car with you, thank you very much," she said, opening the door and leaving the library. She walked to her locker and opened it, grabbing her cell phone from the top shelf. She turned it on and it was quickly taken from her hands.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh... I'm driving you," he said.  
  
"Give... that... back... Tristan!" she whined, trying to reach the cell phone that was high above her head, way out of reach. She stood on her tiptoes trying to balance to get up to his hand holding it. She lost her balance and fell forward. Tristan caught her. They both looked at eachother and Rory quickly pulled away. "Ok, Tristan, let's go, I need to get home." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the lobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are," Tristan said, pulling into her driveway.  
  
"I'm not gonna even ask how you know where I live," she said, opening the door.  
  
"I know where Stars Hollow is, Mary. I'm not that oblivious, unlike some people," he said, as she got out of the car.  
  
"What people?" she asked.  
  
"Bye, Mary," he said.  
  
"Bye, Tristan," she said, confused as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
Rory walked into her house and went directly to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you have coffee?" she asked her mother, putting down her bag in her room.  
  
"Yes, it's in the pot," she said, looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Who gave you a ride home?"  
  
"Tristan," Rory said, taking out a coffee cup.  
  
"Evil Tristan?" Loralei said, obviously interested.  
  
"Yes, Evil Tristan. He offered and I had missed the bus so I excepted," she said, turning around to face her mother.  
  
"Huh, he has a heart or he likes you," Loralei said, making a face.  
  
"Ew, Mom. He hates me, he DOES not like me," she said, making a face of her own.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Loralei mumbled.  
  
"What?" Rory said, not hearing her mother.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You might want to get ready though. We're leaving soon for dinner," Loralei said, already clad in a ruffled skirt and peasant top.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's Friday," Rory said, picking her coffee cup up and moving into her room to change for dinner at her grandparents' house. She opened her closet and found a black skirt and white 3-quarter length v-neck top to wear and laid them on her bed. She went over to her dresser and took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in and brushed her hair straight to its normal state. She set down the brush and changed out of her Chilton uniform and into her outfit for dinner.  
  
She walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She picked up the magazine that her mother had been reading.  
  
"Mom?" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" she yelled back from upstairs.  
  
"When are we going?" Rory said, moving herself to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Now," Loralei said, coming down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loralei and Rory pulled up behind a black BMW in their Jeep.  
  
"Was anyone else coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not that I know of," Loralei said, getting out of the car.  
  
"Huh," Rory said, walking up to the door. She reached up to the doorbell and rang it. They heard footsteps and the door was opened by Emily.  
  
"Mom, who else is here?" Loralei said, handing her coat to the maid.  
  
"Oh, I invited the DuGreys. Rory goes to school with Tristan, right?" Emily said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Rory said. *This is going to be fun.* Rory thought to herself. They entered the living area and were greeted by Richard.  
  
"Everyone this is my daughter, Loralei and her daughter, Rory," Emily said to the DuGrey family. "Rory, this is Tristan, as you probably already know, William, and Mary," Emily pointed the family out to Rory.  
  
"Hi," she waved to all of them. William and Mary waved back. Tristan just smirked and Rory rolled her eyes back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was near the end of dinner and Rory was dying to get out of it. Tristan had been smirking and making comments all night. The only plus was that he was calling her Rory in front of everyone. She excused herself, after they had gotten the salad. She walked over to the stairs and looked back at the dining hall and noticed that Tristan had followed her out.  
  
"What do you want now, Tristan?" she asked him. He walked over and smirked.  
  
"I have to go the bathroom," he said, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, ok," she said walking past him and taking a right at the top of the staircase. "Why are you following me? The bathroom is that way," she said, pointing in the other direction.  
  
"Exactly," he said, following her as she turned into her room.  
  
"Tristan, I want some alone time. It's the reason why I left," she said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Why do you think I left?" he said, sitting next to her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "You said you had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah, so? It was to get you upstairs," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tristan!" she yelped, getting up off the bed and backing away to the love seat in the corner, sitting down and relaxing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mary. You know you like it," he said, smirking and raising his eyebrows again.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tristan. I want you," she said, talking in a sarcastic tone and rolling her eyes. She leaned back and closed her eyes, relishing in the silence that followed.  
  
Tristan made his way over to Rory and sat down, her eyes popping open.  
  
"When did you get over here?" she said, moving herself over a bit.  
  
"Just now," he said, smirking at her state of being uncomfortable.  
  
"Tristan, stop smirking. You're secretly plotting something, aren't you?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, Mary, I am," he said. He looked into her eyes and she quickly diverted her gaze elsewhere. "So, Mary, you like Nsync?" he said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Ha ha. No, but my grandma seems to think so," she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure." he said, laughing.  
  
"Shutup, Tristan," she said, hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch, Mary, that hurt," he said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, does Trissy have a boo-boo?" she said, in a weird voice, pouting her lip.  
  
"It will be better if you kiss it," he said, smiling.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," she said, getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Where are going?" he asked, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Uh, we've kinda been gone a while. They might be wondering where we are," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Oh, right," he said, following her down the hallway and down the stairs. They entered the dining room and all the faces turned to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for coming!" Emily said to the DuGreys as they exited.  
  
"Bye, Mary," Tristan said, turning to Rory as he left.  
  
A/N: hey you guys. whatcha think. well R&R and tell me. k. well alright. bb.  
  
:: Robin :: 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: . sorry bout leavin all the loose ends. I forgot to mention that it's senior year. sorry. and she's dating dean. but they probably wont be together very long. cuz its like a trory and all. but yeah. this is just to tell you that ill update as soon as I can and the fact that I wanted to like respond to ur reviews. oh and they aren't at yale. I thought you would kinda get that when I said she was changing out of her chilton uniform. and the fact that she was taking the bus. but that's just me. oh and bridget, what do you want me to do about like the descriptions cuz I wanna take ur feedback and use it to my advantage. criticism can be good. so tell me in another review or something. but I do have to say that I don't want too much criticism. cuz then there is no fun in it. I want some praise. I am a normal human being. oh and thanks bunches to those who did review. 


	3. Project

Title: Dinner  
  
A/N: ... you know what... you are right... i think he is persuing her a bit too much... ill lay off it in the next chapter... make it a bit less obvious possibly... but i do have to say that tristan does pursue rory a lot in the show... and this is a fanfic... not the show... its just a like story about it... oh and rory is gonna swear in this story cuz its my nature to have people do that... so if u have a problem... well yeah... what did ya mean by my tone being too casual...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters unless I choose to make some up.  
  
Pairings: For the most part Rory/Tristan. maybe others.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Rory walked into school on monday wishing she had just stayed home. *God, I should have just faked sick, no mom would have caught on.* she tmoved quickly to her locker, opening it and taking her books out. She packed her back and walked to her first period class getting ready for the boredom that lay ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gilmore?" The teacher called out.  
  
"Here," she answered. The teacher went on like this until the whole class had ben accounted for.  
  
"Class, I have a project to assign you," she said, picking up a pile of papers and handing them out to the first row and continuing on. "You will all be partnered up with 2 other people and you will have to complete a timeline of the events that have occured in the textbook since we have started. You will have 2 weeks to complete it and I expect it to have many pictures and detailed descriptions of the occurances. I have listed all of the important events and your job will be to research them." she said, sitting down at her desk. "I have taken the liberty of making groups of my own." The class growned at the teacher's last comment. "Francis, Robinson, and Peters... McCarthy, Murphy, and Summers... Gellar, Gilmore, and DuGrey..." Their teacher continued but Rory looked at Paris and rolled her eyes at the fact that Tristan would be in the same group. Paris gave her a knowing glance. When the teacher had finished, she had let the class get into their groups for the remainder of the period to discuss the project.  
  
"So, where and when are we going to get together?" Rory asked, turning around in her seat.  
  
"I think we should meet at one of our houses because you live out of town," Paris said, pointing to herself and Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. We can go to my house. My parents won't be home this afternoon, if you guys want to come over then," he said, looking at the both of them.  
  
"Sounds ok," Rory said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, that's ok," Paris agreed.  
  
"Cool, so my place after school," he said as the bell rang. (A/N: Yeah I know, it was a really short period, but it's cuz i didn't wanna like bore you with the stupid conversation about the project.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Paris!" Rory yelled to the retreating blonde."Yeah," she said, turning around.  
  
"You think you can give me a lift to Tristan's?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said, starting to walk again out to her Mercedes.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said, hopping into the passenger side.  
  
"Yep, well we do have to work on the project, so ya know," Paris said, turning the key in the ignition. Paris slowly backed out of her parking space and made her way to the DuGrey household.  
  
The drive only took a few minutes so they arrived at his house in the nick of time. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. A maid opened it and let them in, saying that Tristan was expecting us.  
  
They entered the large living room and spotted Tristan seated on a large arm chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey," They greeted as they took seats on the couch near by.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Well, I took the liberty of taking some books out of the library during my free period," Paris said, lifting a few books out of her book bag. They each picked one up and sifted through them. Rory opened her bag and took out a notebook and started taking notes, they all followed soot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye, Paris!" Rory yelled out the door as she walked back into the living room. "Sorry, my mom must be running late," she told Tristan, silently cursing her mother.  
  
"Oh, sure, Mary," Tristan said, looking up from his book. She sat down and picked up the book she had had in her lap before and began reading it.  
  
"Mary?" Tristan asked, getting her attention.  
  
"Tristan?" she said in a mocking tone, looking up.  
  
"We didn't argue," he pointed out.  
  
"Wow, I think you're right. Quick call The Guinness Book, this has got to be a record," she said, smirking.  
  
"Nice one, Mary," he said, smirking back. "You are learning well."  
  
"Thank you, oh great one," she said, over-dramatically.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it is incredibly short. but I didn't want to keep you waiting and I felt like writing. but I don't know what to do next so. R&R so I'll know what to do. oh and I like criticism. but don't go overboard. cuz I like praise more. haha. but I need some ideas. the sooner the ideas come the sooner the chapter. oh and AuTuMn-BrEeZeS. ur having lunch now. where do you live. its like 1:30 in the morning here. 


	4. Another Author's Note

A/N: . ok like I said in the beginning of the first chapter. this story may include other pairings such as Paris/Jess and Loralei/Luke. so Jess may be in the picture but not anytime soon. and um yeah. im gonna do a scene with Dean soon where they kinda realize the spark is gone. but they aren't going to break up yet and um. I didn't get much feedback people. I need more ideas. cuz im kinda stumped. and notice how Rory like says oh wait mom would catch on. well you never know if she would've done that cuz like she just doesn't try cuz she's close with her mom and all. yeah well. I felt the need to respond to the reviews. I want more. and if I get ideas. then I can write. and then I can post a chapter. thank you.  
  
:: Robin :: 


End file.
